Ice Demon
by CrazyHorseNinja
Summary: Firestar wakes from a nightmare not long after he led the Clans to their new home. There is something ominous about the leader of DemonClan. Just who are these cats? And what does she mean by "Demons will come for you."? An all new adventure for Warriors!
1. Chapter 1

**Ice Demon**

Disclaimer: Erin Hunter created the Warriors series. I only own the rights to DemonClan, SnowClan, MistClan, CloudClan, and MoonClan. I also have rights to Spottedmask and Hawkmask. Enjoy.

Firestar stiffened. An unfamiliar scent reached his nose. He turned around and stared into the shadows. Two ice-blue eyes stared back.

"What are you doing here?" a voice hissed. "Who are you?" A lithe she-cat padded out of the shadows, her icy eyes piercing into Firestar's very soul. The she-cat's pelt was pure white with blue-gray fur on her snout, ears, tail, and paws. She bared her teeth. "You don't belong here. This is the territory of DemonClan!" She pounced and sank her fangs deep into Firestar's throat.

The ginger tom woke with a start. He raised a forepaw to his throat. "Thank StarClan," he whispered. The ThunderClan leader carefully looked over his clanmates. Everything was quiet. Brambleclaw sat awake, keeping watch. Firestar padded over to his deputy and sat down. "I'll take watch. You rest."

Brambleclaw nodded silently and curled up, quickly falling asleep. Firestar scanned the area. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Of course, he was unfamiliar with the new territory. He sighed quietly.

Downwind, the she-cat from Firestar's dream meticulously watchd ThunderClan, formulating a plan to rid her territory of the intruders. She smiled, her menacing fangs glinting in the fading moonlight. She looked over her shoulder. "Spottedfur," she whispered.

A large brown tabby tom moved to sit beside the she-cat. His black spots and stripes camouflaged with the shadows. "Yes Icestar?"

See those cats over there? They're too close to camp. We need to get rid of them."

"Aren't they one of those Clans that recently moved through here?"

Icestar nodded. "That's right. We were patient when they first arrived but they ignored our scent markers and hung around here." She turned to Spottedfur. "I want them out. Another Clan is the last thing we need to worry about."

Spottedfur kneaded the ground. His bright green eyes glinted darkly. "I will rally the warriors for an attack."

"Not so fast Spottedpelt." A white she-cat with large tan paws gently grabbed Spottedfur's tail in her teeth. Her long ears and fluffy tail were raised.

"Horsehoof," Spottedfur said plainly. "Do you have a better idea? I'm open for suggestions."

Horsehoof released the tom's tail. "As DemonClan's deputy you are responsible for _protecting_ the territory, _not_ killing every intruder that comes by."

Icestar closed her eyes. "She's right Spottedpelt. I don't want any of them dead. I just want them off our territory. SnowClan, MistClan, and CloudClan would agree I'm sure. And besides, MoonClan haven't sent any sign that these cats threaten us."

"True," Horsehoof said. "Sharptooth hasn't gotten anything. That's another reason an all-out attack is unnecessary." She nudged Spottedfur with her shoulder.

The deputy looked away. "I don't want my kits in any danger. Mossnose would _kill_ me." He stood up and faced Icestar. "Times are tough these days. Even after all these moons the four Clans here are still recovering from Graystar's actions. And DemonClan are still getting over the loss of Sunpelt."

Icestar sighed. "Sunnyshore and Fangear have grown into fine young warriors with their father's spirit to guide them. He would be proud to live beside them if only Greencough hadn't taken him from us." She closed her eyes. "I've made my decition. I don't want _any_ of those other cats hurt. Spottedfur, I swear, if you so much as _touch a single hair on their bodies_, I will suspend your rank and send you to do apprentice work."

Spottedfur gulped. "Y-yes Icestar." He bowed and padded into the fading shadows.

**That's pretty good if I do say so myself. I should really be working on this school essay instead of wasting class time writing fanfictions but I don't care! My awesome teacher left so class is kind of boring. But this is FUN! I encourage flames just so you know. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ice Demon**

Icestar lay sunning herself atop Demon Fang Rock. Her eyes were closed and her ears twitched occasionally. A silver-gray she-cat climbed up the rock, her white paws powerfully gripping the stone. She peered over the edge and looked at her leader with her dark blue eyes. "… Icestar?"

The DemonClan leader opened her eyes. "Ah, Waterfall! What brings you up here today?"

"It's your sons. Well, Fangear mostly. They've been showing off again and this time it's gone too far. They're planning on chasing those other cats away on their own."

Icestar shook her head with a frown. "I'll take care of them." She jumped down from the rock and cornered her sons. Fangear. Sunnyshore. "Just because you are Sunpelt's kits does not make you immortal. You are your father's sons but you're not _him_. I can't risk losing any more warriors." She picked up Sunnyshore by his scruff and herded Fangear toward the elders' den.

Sunnyshore whined. "Ma! Why do we have to go here? We're not apprentices anymore!"

Icestar put Sunnyshore on the ground. "You may as well still be with the way you've been acting. Now, go in there. Mistwing's been complaining of ticks. Sharptooth already has mouse bile waiting for you."

Fangear grimaced. "I _hate_ mouse bile." His mother's glare sent him and his brother scurrying into the elders' den without another word.

Icestar sighed and turned to a cat identical to Waterfall but with an oddly bent ear. "Raincloud, will you keep an eye on those two?"

The she-cat nodded. "Of course Icestar." Raincloud padded into the den. "Icestar wants you to work hard today to regain your honor. Now work!"

Icestar chuckled to herself and returned to sunning herself on top of Demon Fang Rock. "Ah, I can always rely on my two sisters to keep those rascals in line." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A warm breeze rustled the leaves. A white tom with silver-gray stripes lifted his head and blinked his tired silver eyes. He listened to the rustling of the leaves. Voices filled his head. _"Fire alone can save the Clan." "Four will come together and shake the forest to its roots." "There will be three, kin of your kin, who will carry the power of the stars in their paws."_

_What? Who are these spirits? They aren't of MoonClan. I don't recognize the voices._

"_They call themselves StarClan." "They came here with the others." "They are unfamiliar with the area." "They are just confused Sharptooth."_

Sharptooth nodded and closed his eyes. _This is going to be rather confusing. I'm glad I'm not the only one who's confused. This StarClan of theirs… Who are they?_ He shrugged. _Oh well. I'll just let it go._ He let his mind go blank and fell asleep.

**This is going to lead up to the big moment in the story!**


End file.
